I'll Never Forget Those Eyes
by Bookangel812
Summary: A one-shot in Esme's POV. My version of how Esme first met Carlisle.


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer**

**EsmePOV**

**1911, outside of Columbus, Ohio**

It was summer and the weather was perfect. The sky was clear, and my farm chores were already completed. I packed a small bag with an apple, a slice of cheese, and a half a loaf of bread.

On the way of the farmhouse, I picked up a small book sitting on the table. It was a romance novel that I had started earlier this week. After calling goodbye to my mother, and letting her know where I would be, I started walking across the tall grass. It was mid afternoon, and the sun wouldn't set for another seven hours since it was summer.

I started for the far hills located to the east of the farm. It was out past the barns and on the other side of the horse fields. A cluster of trees sat on top of the tallest hill. It was so peaceful up there, and I loved to just sit and read. After a ten minute walk, I reached the trees. I sat down to cool off. My layered dress was practical for girls to wear, but defiantly not practical for my jaunts off in the fields.

I laid down on the grass, wallowing in the cool shade the trees provided. I spread my dress out on either side of me, and pulled it up so my lower legs were bare.

This was probably going to be my last summer on the farm. My mother and father wanted me to get married, and if I didn't choose someone, they would surely choose for me. I sighed, knowing that I would do my best to try to find someone.

After letting myself relax, I took out my book and positioned myself with my back up against a tree. I folded my legs up and set the book on my knees. Soon I became engrosses in the adventure and romance.

The young girl who was the heroine of the book lived in England a few hundred years back. She was a common girl, who lived outside of a city where a handsome prince lived. The book went on to say that the prince fell in love with the peasant girl. She refused him at first, but by the end of the book, realized that he was her true love. It ended with the happy couple getting married and living as king and queen, husband and wife, and true lovers.

I closed the book and put it back in my bag. I sighed dejectedly, and stared at the clouds, wishing with all my might that someday I would find my true love. I wanted nothing more to live with him all my life, whoever that 'him' would be.

Tears trickled down my cheeks, mixing with my caramel colored hair. I knew that prince charmings weren't real, and that I would end up as a chaperone to some young girl whose fate would be better than mine. There was no man for me; I could feel it in my bones.

I tried to shake my depressions by eating the small lunch I had brought. After polishing off the bread, cheese, and apple I felt a little better.

I glanced up at the sky, judging it to be about four thirty. Knowing my mother wanted my home soon to help her with dinner, I decided that I had just enough time to climb up the nearby tree. I loved to climb; not only was I a romantic, but I was a bit of a tomboy.

I looked over the fields to make sure no one was coming, and then, with a practiced motion, tied my skirt up around my waist. I shuddered to think of what my mother or older sister would think if they saw me this way. I shrugged the thought to the corner of my mind, and heaved myself up to the first branch.

All too soon, I was perched upon the highest, sturdiest branch I could find. I parted two braches, and poked my head out into the clear air. I sucked in a deep breath and surveyed my surroundings. The view was beautiful. A million feelings and thoughts rushed through my head. The one that pushed all the other ones aside, was that I didn't want to leave this place; emotional or physically. I saw the rolling hills, and a sparkling lake off in the distance. I didn't want to ever leave this earth; it was too stunning. My eyes wandered to the west where the town of Columbus lay, cast in shadows. I studied the way the houses were built, and I fell in love with the architecture. I saw my house and saw the beauty behind the white wood. I never wanted to leave.

After drinking my fill of the land, I placed my left leg down on the next branch. I had left my shoes down on the ground so I could get better purchase on the bark, but even by bare feet couldn't help my. The branch was covered in leaves, and my foot slipped, and I tumbled down to earth. I let out a piercing scream as I fell through the air.

"HELP! EEEEEEE!" My voice was cut off as I hit the ground. The last thing I remember was the pain in my right leg before my vision went black.

--

I woke up in the back of my father's wagon, bumping along the road. _What happened_? I asked myself. I couldn't remember how I got here. Why was I in the back of the wagon? Why was there shooting pain in my right leg that flared up at every bump? Then I noticed my mother's hand encasing my own. I opened my eyes, and looked into my mother's worried eyes.

"Oh! You're okay." her voice was anxious.

"I'm fine, mother. What happened?" Just then I realized that the sky was dark. We must have been traveling all afternoon."

My mother interrupted my thoughts. "When you didn't come home for dinner, I sent your sister and brother out to find you. They found you sprawled on the ground under that tree you were climbing." Her voice took on a disappointing tone now. I knew I would be in trouble after I got better. She continued. "They didn't want to move you, so they came back to us, and your father had to drop what he was doing and go get you. I contacted the local doctor, and found he was out of town, so we had to drive you into Columbus to get treated by the doctor there."

She pursed her lips and refused to talk after that. I could guess that she was thinking about the money my broken leg would cause. I assumed it was my leg. I couldn't imagine my leg not broken after this pain. I winced and shifted on the hard wooden planks.

I drifted off again, only to awake to the lights of the Columbus hospital. A blonde haired doctor was bending over my leg, fixing a cast on it. My father and mother sat in the corner, both with half worried and half angry looks on their faces.

The blonde doctor straightened up and I saw his face. It was inhumanly beautiful. I lost my train of thought as he began to walk towards my face.

"Esme? How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Fine," I lied, not wanting to upset the angel.

He gently patted my arm and gave me a smile. "I hope you feel better. I put a cast on so it will heal right. I'll schedule another appointment for you to get it off a few weeks later. I won't be here, so it'll be with Dr. Smith." He helped me sit up. The doctor held out his hand, and I faintly grasped it.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You're very beautiful, you know that right?" His last words were soft enough so only I heard. He looked me in the eye once more then patted my hand. "Feel better, Miss Esme." He called as he walked out the door.

My parents helped my off the table, and out of the building. I ignored their conversation and thought only of that doctor. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I committed his face to my memory. I would never forget those eyes, set in that caring face. I vowed to myself I would never forget him.

"I will never forget those eyes" I whispered to the night.

**I hope you like it! I wanted to write my version of how Esme first met Carlisle. I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes; feel free to review and let me know...I'll try to fix it. **


End file.
